Duele Verte
by aleshita-luvs-paramore
Summary: Las cosas parecen ir bien en la fachada de un matrimonio de alta sociedad, Bella y Michael Newton son la pareja que más tiempo ha durado casada en su círculo social. Hasta que… apareció él.


**Nombre del OS**: Duele verte

**Summary:** Las cosas parecen ir bien en la fachada de un matrimonio de alta sociedad, Bella y Michael Newton son la pareja que más tiempo ha durado casada en su círculo social. Hasta que… apareció él.

**Personajes principales**: Edward y Bella

**Rated:** M

**Género**: Romance

**Cantidad de palabras:** 6021

**Beta:** Pichi No LG **(gracias nena)**

Os participante del concurso **_"Cuando la edad es sólo un número"_**

**_Millones de gracias a las lindas lectoras que votaron por mi, creo que para ser la primera experiencia de concurso no está nada mal el resultado y... millones de abrazos a mi adorada oveja, que amablemente creo un nuevo banner para mí (Te amo Marina) de la historia que tengo en proceso titulada: "Amor de Película ¿no?"; y por ser la ganadora del concurso. Su historia es buenísima. para quién quiera leerla se llama: Dame una razón y la autora es Lamb'stown._**

**_Sin más les dejo con mi OS espero lo disfruten._**

* * *

**Duele verte**

Ella caminó apresurada hacia su auto último modelo, quedaban quince minutos —justo los que le tomaban llegar a su destino— para que dieran las doce del día. Iba tarde, estaba consciente de ello, pero había una buena excusa, además de que permanecería horas en el maravilloso lugar, en lugar de los noventa acostumbrados.

La persona que la esperaba, por otra parte, un hombre alto, bien parecido, joven —muy joven, según la mujer—, contaba entusiasta los segundos para la hora de su llegada, diez minutos antes de las doce, sin saber que aún tendría que esperar unos quinces minutos de retraso.

La anticipación le hacía morderse los labios. Esperaba que hoy, el almuerzo que había preparado para ambos no quedara intacto como la última vez que ella lo citó allí; a pesar de que le prometió que comerían juntos, la vez anterior había hecho lo mismo y no cumplió. Sin embargo, el comerse uno al otro… jamás iba a quedar a medias.

Él odiaba pensar en sí mismo como su enamorado, en realidad le gustaba pensar que era práctico al disfrutar de las maravillas que una mujer como ella le brindaba.

Aunque realmente estuviera besando el piso por donde ella caminaba…

En medio del tráfico, ella maldecía internamente, de seguro él estaría preguntándose en dónde estaba y estaría desesperado por llamarla. Desafortunadamente, las condiciones en que su acuerdo y su relación se habían planteado no le daban la facultad de llamarla o incomodarla antes de que llegase al departamento.

Había ciertos límites que él no dejaba de respetar.

Aunque ella adorase cuando él se ponía cuál macho territorial.

Cuando por fin sorteó la última avenida y dobló a la calle que la llevaría directo a su destino, pudo estar calmada. El estrés se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo cada vez que algo así pasaba.

Bajó de su auto después de estacionarse, y dirigió sus pasos rápidamente al elevador, esta vez no se iba a poner modosa si ya estaba tan retrasada.

Pulsó el botón número siete, con una sonrisa que le llegaba a los ojos. Y pensó en la maravillosa tarde que pasaría.

Él estaba lívido, habían pasado ya veinte minutos, los que debía restar de los noventa usuales si ella se dignaba a llamarlo —ya que él no podía hacerlo—, y decirle que igual llegaría, o simplemente para cancelar, a última hora.

Eso jamás había ocurrido, así que se imaginó un horrible escenario donde ella era víctima de un asalto, un accidente vehicular, o algo peor.

Decidió olvidar cualquier cosa que pudiera detenerlo de saber de ella y tomó el teléfono; sin embargo, en ese momento la puerta se abrió despacio y tímidamente, él lanzó el teléfono y su indignación por su desaparición lejos de su vista, para analizar si había algún cambio físico que significase que ella había estado en peligro.

Luego estudió sus hermosas facciones y, cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada, la acogió en sus brazos, olvidando todo cuanto fuera o estuviera a su alrededor. Ella estaba allí y era lo único que le importaba. Respiró su perfume rápidamente y el olor lo volvió loco.

Observó sus ojos, un par de segundos antes de besarla, con todo lo que llevaba contenido durante la espera de casi media hora y los seis días de la semana que no la había visto, ni siquiera por una sesión de Skype.

Estaba completamente loco por ella.

La pasión contenida de él no era la única, ella era fuego que destruía todo cuanto encontraba a su paso, pues no había manera en que pudiese no corresponderle, y ahora que estaba en sus brazos, no podía hacer otra cosa más que besarlo, e intentar desnudarlo.

Seducirlo y consumirlo.

Lo que sea que implicase tenerlo cerca, muy cerca de ella.

Él apretó su cintura y la estampó contra la puerta con ayuda de sus caderas. Ella jadeó ante la sensación de su creciente excitación rozándola en el centro de su cuerpo.

Y no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que dirigir sus manos a su espada y apretarlo, arañándolo sobre la tela de su camisa. Sonrió en medio del beso sensual. Tal vez estaba a punto de tener un tipo de combustión de hormonas, o algo así. Aunque, lo único que realmente le importaba era sentir los labios de Edward. Tan dulces y sabrosos sobre los de ella. En cualquier parte de su anatomía.

Ya no tenían oxígeno… entonces, la dejó ir. Respiró entrecortadamente sobre su cuello.

—¡Bella! —gimió—. Mi Bella —Ella adoraba escuchar lo posesivo que podía ser con sólo un par de palabras. Sentía como si fuese presa de la criatura más peligrosa del planeta, aunque no lo era ni remotamente.

Su sonrisa fue ancha hasta que él levantó sus piernas y se ubicó en medio de ellas, subiendo la falda —que hasta ese momento había estado con el cierre en su lugar—, y restregando su miembro, envuelto aún en sus pantalones, contra la tierna intimidad. Ella sonrió presa de la felicidad.

—No te rías, eres mía —Contra eso no podía refutar, Bella sabía exactamente que era cierto, aunque otros pensaran lo contrario, que ya tenía "dueño".

—Lo soy —soltó rindiéndose débilmente. Ella jamás le había dicho algo tan… íntimo.

Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Edward no se detuvo a pensar en nada. Automáticamente dirigió sus manos a su trasero, levantándola lo justo para que pudiese tocar su intimidad a placer y sin inhibiciones, cuando sintió algo nuevo.

—¡Sorpresa! —susurró ella en su oído.

Un gruñido de apreciación salió desde el fondo de su garganta y acarició suavemente el depilado monte de Venus, sobre la diminuta tela de las bragas; era casi como tocarla ya sin nada. Se notaba que su piel estaba muy sensible y ávida a ser acariciada cuando ella gimió.

—¡Edw...Edward! —Apenas pudo hablar, pues sus dedos hábiles habían movido la ropa interior y la habían tocado donde su piel ardía. Estaba tan húmeda que podía tranquilamente recibirlo en esa posición.

Él ingresó sus dedos —dos de ellos— suavemente, sin tocar su clítoris, quería que fuese un largo camino hasta su orgasmo.

Ella gemía y jadeaba incoherente, mientras que sus caderas cobraban vida sin que ella lo anticipase, meneándose a la cadencia de las embestidas que daban los dedos dentro de ella.

—Te necesito tanto… —Bella odiaba sentirse vulnerable, pero en sus manos no importaba nada.

—Yo… Yo también, Bella. Te necesito. ¿Por qué… por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Me quedé en el salón más… ¡Ah!... más de lo necesario, y… —No podía continuar, él bombeaba sin parar y besaba sus pechos sobre la delgada tela de su blusa. El hecho de haber pensado en darle un sorpresa bien había valido la espera, su cuerpo era un homenaje a la belleza y, ahora era una visión, incluso sin poder ver por completo el resultado de la sesión depilatoria. Sólo la sentía y era maravillosa bajo sus manos, sobretodo porque estaba más sensible de lo usual.

Ella temblaba mientras su orgasmo, aunque lento, crecía como si fuese a demoler su juicio. Así que, como pudo, buscó quitar los estorbosos botones de la camisa de Edward y besó su cuello, que quedó al descubierto rápidamente.

Estaba acostumbrada a hacerle sentir tan bien como él le hacía sentir a ella.

Él gimió y jadeó cuando ella pasó sus dientes también por la línea debajo de su mandíbula. Era tan sexy… tan absolutamente básico. La búsqueda de su liberación mutua.

—Déjame… déjame tocarte más… —Él detuvo un poco sus estocadas, y dejó que removiera más la camisa, sin retirarla por completo debido a su ardua labor dentro de ella. Sus dedos sólo la dejaron sin fricción un segundo, antes de retomar su labor con más ímpetu y fuerza. Ésta vez, no le quedó mucho que hacer a Bella, pues se corrió en cuestión de segundos, jadeando su nombre.

Edward no le permitió perder más el tiempo, la cena estaba lista y quería que comieran por fin algo que él se había esforzado en preparar para ella.

—Pero estás… —refutó Bella observando su entrepierna, muy erguida.

—Eso lo solucionaremos luego, y lo sabes. —Le guiñó un ojo juguetonamente y ella se sonrojó. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, y repetidas veces, costaba creer que le diese algo de corte que él se dirigiese a ella de esa forma y ella sintiera algo de vergüenza—. Me encanta cuando te sonrojas —susurró sobre sus labios antes de ayudarla a vestirse para ir a la mesa.

Comieron muy juntos y alegres, pero Bella aún no le había dicho cuánto más se quedaría, así que…

—Hoy me quedaré aquí —indicó ella como para hacer conversación.

Él soltó su tenedor conteniendo el aliento un par de segundos, luego mostró la sonrisa más grande que ella le había visto jamás. Se sintió feliz de ser la culpable de su felicidad. Plena.

—¿Quieres decir… a dormir, no? —Bella asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Entonces, Edward se levantó de su asiento, la tomó de su silla, levantándola en vilo y, haciéndolos girar a ambos, soltó una gran carcajada. Cuando la vuelta terminó la besó de una forma que debía ser penada por ilegal y la volvió a su silla.

—Gracias —susurró luego de darse cuenta lo que había hecho, y ella acarició su mejilla.

—Yo también estoy feliz, Edward. Y no sabes cuánto.

Sin embargo, él temió el trasfondo de sus palabras, había conocido a una persona que había pasado por la situación que él estaba experimentando y usualmente, con cosas así es cuando la relación se convierte en algo más o se acaba. Quería pensar que era lo primero.

Ellos terminaron la comida entre risas y comentarios de cómo les había ido la semana en el trabajo y una que otra molestia con personas que no venían al caso, hasta que Bella habló.

—Creo que Michael tiene una amante —El tono de voz que Bella usó era plano, sin sentimientos, aparentemente, pero Edward la conocía ya tan bien, que sabía que algo había detrás de su tono de molestia y dolor.

—Creí que él no entraría en nuestras conversaciones… Así como tampoco yo menciono a… —Bella lo miró ceñuda, pero la voz de Edward estaba repleta de cólera.

—Sólo comenté algo que creí que era importante… Él y yo…

—Sí, él y tú son la pareja más feliz del mundo —completó Edward saliendo automáticamente de la habitación. Lo odiaba, odiaba sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo. Bella aún estaba perpleja en su sitio. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser Edward el hombre centrado y calmado que ella conocía? ¿Cuándo se había vuelto un cavernícola?

No lo siguió, admitiendo que necesitaba su espacio. Y eso lo encolerizó más. Edward quería reventar. Así que decidió salir a tomar aire.

Cuando Bella lo vio emerger de su habitación nuevamente, lo vio apenada pero al notar que tenía sus llaves se alarmó.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es de tu incumbencia —replicó haciéndola sentir como idiota. Esas respuestas eran dignas y muy repetidas de parte de su esposo.

—Okay. —Se limitó a decir y tomó su cartera del suelo, donde había caído al llegar. Él sólo la observó detenidamente, no movió ni un centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella salía de su departamento y probablemente de su vida.

Aterrada, Bella corrió a su auto. No le agradaba para nada el dolor en su pecho, estaba tan cansada de encontrar esa misma indiferencia en su marido que cuando Edward le mostró esa misma actitud, se rompió por dentro. Y, una vez que llegó a su auto, pudo llorar.

Edward esperó apenas un minuto antes de salir tras ella. Los ascensores estaban ocupados, bajar siete pisos por las escaleras no iba a dejar que la encontrara a tiempo. Se odiaba, realmente lo hacía.

Felizmente, aún la encontró en su auto, cubriendo sus ojos hermosos con sus manos y sollozando. Ahora se odiaba más.

Abrió la puerta que, felizmente no tenía seguro, y ella pegó un salto. Un segundo después lo reconoció entre sus húmedas pestañas.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! Te odio. ¡Vete! —Pero él no escuchó, sabía que era obstinada y que la había cagado en grande. Así que tomó sus manos de las muñecas y se acercó a ella, puso una de su pequeñas manos sobre su pecho, en su corazón, y le dijo algo que jamás pensó que diría.

—Estoy así, celoso, ardido y voluble, porque te amo Bella. He intentado negarlo, convencerme de que sólo te recibo aquí porque necesito acostarme contigo, porque te deseo, pero no es solo eso. Quiero todo, quiero estar contigo, quiero tus besos, tus sonrisas, tus palabras, tus… —No pudo seguir ya que Bella soltó un gran sollozo, uno lastimero, como si sus palabras la hirieran, como si su amor la hiriera—. Lo siento —terminó de decir—. Olvídalo. Entiendo que no sientes lo mismo y que sólo tienes esto para darme —señaló a ambos con un asentimiento.

El rostro compungido de Bella era ahora el reflejo del de él.

—Esto, supongo que es un adiós. —Ella se limitó a asentir. No había forma de que él supiera. Todo sería peor—. Adiós, Bella. Mi amor. —Soltó con un suspiro, acercándose a ella para besarla por última vez. Sus labios sabían a la sal que derramaban sus ojos. Aquel roce era todo lo que pudo resistir su corazón. Se separó de ella mientras le soltaba las muñecas.

No la vio más a los ojos porque un estruendoso auto apareció en el aparcamiento.

Bella tembló.

Edward quiso apartarla del posible peligro. Pero no lo hizo.

Un hombre, que él conocía bien, bajó del auto rápidamente.

—Así que, aquí es en donde te revuelcas con este… —Vio de forma despectiva a Edward— mocoso.

Edward sopesó la posibilidad de que Bella lo estuviese dejando porque sabía lo que pasaría y la cara de sorpresa y dolor que tenía.

No, ella no sabía nada.

—¿Qué pasa, puta? ¿Ahora no vas a decir nada? —Edward no aguantó la forma asquerosa en que se dirigía a ella, se acercó a él y lo empujó.

—Si vuelves a hablarle de esa forma… —gruñó.

—¡Qué machito resultó el muchacho! Así que ahora se te dan los más jóvenes. ¿Crees que te verás más joven o algo así? —Se dirigió nuevamente a Bella ignorando a Edward, pero sin bajar la guardia.

—Te lo advertí —dijo Edward, y a continuación le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Michael trastabilló, perdiendo un poco el equilibrio. Su pómulo se tornó rojo automáticamente… mientras Bella gritaba ahogadamente.

—No, Edward, no lo hagas. —Edward se quedó en shock por sus palabras. ¿Acaso estaba defendiendo al imbécil?

—No sabes lo que te costará esto, mocoso de mierda. Ni todo lo que te haya pagado esta zorra por acostarte con ella pagará que salgas de la cárcel. ¡Estás cagado! —Se burló Michael observando a Bella—. Y, tú, espero que tengas algo de dinero en efectivo porque estarás en la calle en unas horas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Michael subió nuevamente al auto en el que llegó y se fue del lugar.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

¿Qué si estaba bien? Edward no tenía idea, sólo sabía que quería matar al bastardo sin importar si lo metían a la cárcel de por vida.

—Eso no me importa. ¿A dónde vas ir? —A Bella se le calentó el corazón al notar que, a pesar de que lo había rechazado, se preocupaba por ella.

—No estoy desvalida, la fortuna que tengo me basta y me sobra para vivir dos vidas más, o tres. Me preocupa qué represalias tendrá ese imbécil contra ti. —Edward soltó una carcajada sin ninguna nota de alegría.

—¿Te preocupas de lo que me hará? Por mí, que me mande a quién quiera, no le tengo miedo. Sólo quiero enfrentarme a él con mis propias manos, no a terceros, pero sé que tu _esposo _—no podía dejar de hacer una mueca al decir aquello— mandará a sus matones. Igual, no entiendo por qué tendrías que preocuparte por alguien que no te importa.

—Claro que me importas... —puntualizó Bella.

—No más de lo que te importa su hermosa cara, ¿no?

Bella no entendió en un principio, pero luego cayó en la cuenta.

—¿Crees que era por eso? —cuestionó retóricamente—. Me preocupaba que usara sus tretas sucias para convencer a su abogado que era una víctima tuya, y que tomase fotos de sus hematomas para presentarlas como pruebas de tu ataque. Si todo llega a un juicio… —Edward no pudo refutarle nada. Se sentía como idiota—. Y… Edward… —Lo miró a los ojos. Quería decirle cuánto lo amaba, quería que él lo supiera, pero ahora las cosas eran más que imposibles entre ellos. Edward la miraba atento, sus ojos le contaban todo, pero él quería oírlo de sus labios—. Yo… lo siento.

Él se quedó allí, escuchando su corazón romperse otra vez. Mientras Bella cerraba la puerta de su auto, y salía de su vida.

**…**

Los días sin Bella parecían no acabar, no importaba cuan tarde saliera del trabajo, Edward parecía llevar a cuestas una cruz con nombre y apellido rimbombante: Bella Swan.

Edward era chef, y su comida en el restaurant empezó a ser un desastre, así que decidió entregarle el puesto por unas cuantas ocasiones al segundo en la lista. Era casi el dueño del negocio así que podía tomarse esas atribuciones.

Y, el segundo, Jacob Black, estaba más que feliz de aceptar el trato de "estar a cargo".

No quería saber de nadie que no fuera Bella, y a la vez, quería que las cosas fueran como antes de conocerla, cuando ella no había dado vuelta su mundo.

Una noche de lluvia fuera de su casa, en el lugar menos esperado… la conoció.

.

.

_Llovía a cántaros, realmente podía usarse la lluvia para darse un baño._

_Él odiaba la lluvia, le recordaba días tristes de su infancia, así que trató de ir rápidamente del trabajo a casa. Su auto estaba en el taller, así que debía caminar. Pero usaba su paraguas._

_En el trayecto se sorprendió de cuántas personas parecían felices bajo el agua. Sobre todo, una menuda mujer saltando sobre un charco, sin importarle que sus zapatos de tacón se malograsen._

_La vio con curiosidad, ella parecía ajena a cualquier cosa. A cualquier persona. Lucía como una niña. Y una muy contenta. A pesar de tener un paraguas, lo sostenía abierto a un lado de su cuerpo sin guarecerse de la lluvia que cada vez parecía más intensa._

_Sonrió, ella realmente se divertía y gozaba y, al verla así, no había más qué hacer para Edward que imitarla, compartir su sonrisa. De un momento a otro, la imagen cambió, ella pisó mal y la vio caer al gran charco de agua. Su brazo fue el que recibió la peor parte, podría hasta habérselo roto._

_Corrió a ayudarla. _

_Ella hipó en su sitio, antes de sentir las manos de él levantándola. Tuvo miedo, creyó que la habían encontrado._

_—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, viéndola por fin. Era una mujer atractiva, linda y tenía los ojos rojos. De lejos no se había dado cuenta… parecía haber llorado, mucho._

_—Gracias —susurró ella en respuesta—. ¿Te envió para llevarme a casa? —Pero él frunció el ceño. ¿De qué le hablaba? ¿De quién?_

_—No sé… ¿Qué?... Intento ayúdate. ¿Quieres una toalla? No vivo lejos de aquí —Ella se sonrojó, tenía vergüenza de admitir que su marido la perseguía si salía de casa._

_—Olvídalo, sólo, gracias. —Se sostuvo bien de él terminando de arreglar su ropa y tratando de escurrirla. Le dolía el brazo, pero no se lo había roto. Ella tenía bastantes encuentros con el suelo debido a su torpeza y a su incómoda vida con su marido, así que sabía cuándo estaba o no roto alguno de sus huesos. _

_-Insisto, debería llevarte a un médico también; te golpeaste muy fuerte ese brazo —afirmó Edward asintiendo en dirección al brazo derecho de Bella. _

_Luego de eso, las cosas entre ellos empezaron a ser muy amistosas. Ella lo llamaba a veces, le contaba cosas de las que sus amigas Rosalie y Jane no querían hablar, pues tenían poco tiempo para escucharla, sus vidas rodeadas de lujo no les permitían nada más que verse al espejo y atender a sus maridos en la cama._

_Edward estaba completamente fascinado con ella. Bella era del tipo de persona con la que fácilmente hablaba, con quién la conversación, fuera el tema que fuera, fluía de manera sencilla._

_Pocas semanas después, Bella notaba que se sentía demasiado atraída por el hombre que era su amigo. Lamentablemente, ella aún no le había contado la parte más obvia de su relación. Estaba casada. Tenía que guardar apariencias y debía seguir siendo fiel, pues su esposo era un grano en el trasero. _

_Sus padres no la aceptarían con alguien más, y menos aún si ese alguien no estaba pudriéndose en dinero y, al menos, tuviera su edad._

_Ella no sabía qué pensar el día que descubrió la edad de él. Bella era casi nueve años mayor. Edward tenía 26 —casi 27—, y Bella 35, pero ella no se lo había dicho, ni había hablado con él de su estado civil, y pensaba hacerlo allí, después de encontrarse en la cafetería favorita de ambos._

_— Pensé que no llegarías —Sonrió al verla, saludándola con los ojos, y ella respondió con una sonrisa igual de feliz._

_—Yo también. —Tomó asiento a su lado—. Hola, ¿cómo estás? —Él se carcajeó. Adoraba esa forma que tenía de hacerlo caer a tierra. Ésta era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella. Y su sonrisa—. ¿Alguna vez preguntaste cuántos años tengo? —Ella frunció el ceño, como para enfatizar su pregunta._

_—Eh, no. No recuerdo haberte preguntado alg…_

_—Tengo 35. —Declaró, interrumpiéndolo y mirándolo seriamente, antes de alejar su mirada de vergüenza—. Debes pensar que soy una loca. ¿Por qué una mujer querría decirle su edad a alguien que apenas conoce? ¿A un hombre?_

_Él se detuvo a pensar lo que había dicho. Estaba realmente sorprendido. Ella incluso parecía menor que él. Su rostro no tenía ninguna apariencia de que fuera de una mujer mayor de treinta. _

_—Estoy… —¿Asustado? ¿Confundido? ¿Enojado? Bella buscaba una palabra adecuada en su cabeza, para describir la mueca en su rostro y, "engañado" parecía la más adecuada._

_—Comprenderé si no quieres…_

_—Si no quiero ¿qué? —susurró él, bastante entusiasmado por la forma en que la conversación iba tomando forma. Deseaba que ella dijera algo como "comprenderé si no quieres tener nada más conmigo" o "si no quieres seguir siendo el único que me interesa", algo así, que los llevase a aclarar que él deseaba tener mucho más que su amistad._

_—Debo irme, espero que no sea mayor problema para ti seguir hablando conmigo, luego. No soy tan vieja realmente._

_—Bella…_

_—Hasta luego, Edward. —Ella se puso de pie pero Edward fue más rápido y la tomó en su brazos. _

_—Eres la mujer más hermosa y fascinante que conozco. Quiero... —Pensó mejor tus palabras—. Te deseo, Bella._

_Ella se quedó sin palabras para describir el calor que invadió su cuerpo. Había olvidado qué iba a pasar después de que le contase su edad, había olvidado que había algo más importante que ella debía contarle._

_Entonces, sus labios buscaron los suyos y fue maravilloso. Ese hombre la besaba con todo, como si no tuviesen público. Y realmente, en esos momentos, no le importaba en absoluto. Delineó sus labios de a poco y luego, devoró cada rincón de su boca. La llevó al límite del deseo con sólo un beso y ella supo que estaba perdida, que no había marcha atrás. Que la tenía en sus manos._

_El camino a casa de Edward fue silencioso. Ella no quería hacer más que tocarlo. Le gustaba mucho el roce de sus manos. Había estado a punto de soltar cuánto deseaba tenerlo y, a la vez, estaba a punto de decirle qué significaba el anillo de brillantes en su mano derecha. Pero, al último segundo se arrepentía. Tal vez teniéndolo una vez, sintiéndolo completamente, iba a dejar de lado el deseo y el ansia de tenerlo._

_Cuando abrió la puerta, ella entró dubitativa. El lugar era hermoso, minimalista, sin ninguna cosa que le hiciera sentir incómoda, hasta parecía que ella lo había decorado. Había colores neutros en las paredes y una que otra fotografía en marcos de madera. Los muebles lucían cómodos y debido al amplio espacio de la sala, eran grandes. Ella ya conocía el nombre de su madre, y supuso que Esme era la mujer de la foto central, pues tenía los mismos rasgos y ojos de Edward, verdes como el césped recién crecido. Con unos cuarenta o algo así. Era más que preciosa._

_—Es mi madre, Esmeralda Cullen._

_—Te pareces a ella —respondió Bella cuando él la sorprendió observando la fotografía._

_—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Té, café? ¿Agua? —Bella sonrió, estaba tan nervioso como ella. _

_—No. Gracias. —Una pequeña sonrisa amable y tierna apareció en su rostro. Edward no pudo evitar tocar el rostro femenino frente a él. Cerrando los ojos, Bella inclinó su rostro sobre la palma que la acariciaba. Sin saber cómo, sus labios estaban juntos de nuevo, esta vez de forma más suave que la anterior, pero no menos ardiente. _

_La ropa de ambos fue cayendo de a poco. Edward la iba guiando con su cuerpo a su habitación y, una vez allí, no tenían mucho encima. Ella quería tenerlo ya. _

_—Eres tan hermosa —susurró él cuando la última pieza cayó al suelo. Bella tembló bajo su escrutinio._

_—Tengo que estar a la altura —contestó cuando él acunó uno de sus pechos y lo acarició con sumo cuidado._

_—Estás más allá de cualquier belleza, Bella. Tu cuerpo es una escultura perfecta. —Acercó su rostro a su pecho, besándolo y sintiendo en su boca la dureza de su pezón._

_—Realmente… creo que estás viendo a otra persona. ¡Ah!... —gimió cuando él buscó rozarla con la lengua y succionó luego._

_—Eres tú… es a ti a quién veo. —Bella se dejó llevar. Él la tocó como nadie jamás la tocó. Los gemidos de ambos fueron la música que amenizó la tarde de aquel apartamento, en el piso número siete._

_Cuando estuvieron completamente saciados —o, al menos habían aplacado su hambre lo suficiente—, Bella decidió que era el momento oportuno._

_—Edward tienes que saber algo ahora. Y aunque decidas no volver a verme, lo entenderé. —Él se preguntó si había alguna forma en que él desease en algún momento no tenerla cerca. Tal vez cuando se volviese loco._

_—Vamos… dime. ¿Qué será eso tan terrible? —El tono jocoso y dulce de su voz fue un dolor nuevo en el corazón de Bella._

_—Estoy… estoy casada. _

_El mundo parecía detenerse. Edward se quedó sin respiración, y su cuerpo desnudo se enfrió. Bella sintió su rigidez y evitó mirarlo. Tomó su ropa y empezó a vestirse._

_—Entonces… ¿soy alguien que sólo sirve para calentarte la cama? —Ella ahogó un grito. Jamás pensó en que él la tomara por ese tipo de persona—. ¿Soy el de turno ahora? ¿Vas a pagarme o algo así? —Edward no pretendió ser tan hiriente, pero Bella lo esperaba de cierto modo, esperaba su rechazo, aunque no pensó que fuera tan cruel._

_—Si eso es lo que quieres… —replicó fríamente. Al juego de la crueldad, podían jugar ambos._

_Él se quedó con la boca abierta. Esperaba que le gritase, que armara un escándalo o algo parecido, no que lo tratase como un juguete._

_Ella terminó de vestirse, moría de vergüenza. Quería llorar. No quería hacer otra cosa más que largarse de ese sitio._

_—Espera, espera… No quise decir que…_

_—Olvídalo, ya está. Creo que... —Ella lo vio a los ojos antes de salir de su habitación—. Adiós, Edward._

_Entonces salió y corrió bajo las escaleras. _

_Edward vio tanto dolor en los ojos de la mujer que se quedó quieto. Al parecer la había herido más de lo que pensó._

_Unos días después, Bella enfermó. Apenas había comido y su esposo la miraba apenado. No la amaba realmente, sólo se habían casado por conveniencia, aunque las portadas de las revistas de sociales dijeran lo contrario. De todas formas, las apariencias eran más importantes, para él, su familia y la de Bella. Así que estaba acostumbrado a preocuparse por ella._

_Edward consideró llamarla, tomaba el teléfono tantas veces ya que no podía contar con sus dedos entumecidos. La intranquilidad que sentía era obvia._

_Debía encontrar alguna forma de sobreponerse y tenía que ser ya. _

_¿Cómo no notó que ella llevaba un anillo en el dedo corazón? ¿Cómo no asoció esa información con su conocimiento previo de las mujeres? Entonces, mientras caminaba al trabajo —pues había prestado el auto a su hermana menor—, vio en un puesto de periódicos una foto que claramente mostraba a una mujer que desconocía. _

_Era Bella, pero estaba, diferente. Quién él juraba era su esposo, sostenía su cintura de forma distante, como si le desagradara la situación, con una sonrisa igual de falsa, y ella le devolvía el mismo tipo de sonrisa, falsa, y fría. Realmente no entendía cómo ella se había casado con alguien como él, que hasta parecía un psicópata. No lo entendía._

_En las líneas debajo rezaba: "Isabella y Michael Newton estarían esperando su primer hijo…, ella se ha visto bastante decaída y con náuseas, nos informa una fuente cercana a la pareja. Esperemos que todo vaya bien para ambos y el bebé en camino. Felicitaciones."_

_Edward quería morir. ¿Y si era hijo suyo?_

_Entonces olvidó todo y la llamó. Esperando y rezando porque fuese ella quién contestase._

_—¿Ho… Hola? —Una voz ronca y poco calmada, debido a la tos, contestó al otro lado._

_—¿Bella? —Él no sabía qué pensar ahora. Sonaba tan débil._

_—¿Edward? —Su voz parecía un grito, uno ahogado._

_—¿Estás bien? Leí un periódico y… —Un suspiro al otro lado del teléfono lo alarmó. Tal vez no estaban del todo equivocados. _

_—Es un chisme, seguramente._

_—No… ¿No sabes qué dice?_

_—Dejé de leer chismes hace mucho, Edward. Si es sólo por esto que llamas, ¿podrías…?_

_—Lo siento. No. Realmente quería saber cómo estabas. Lamento lo de… hace unos días. Yo no quería…_

_—No importa. Tengo que colgar, no estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie. —La tos volvió al auricular, sonando muy grave y, antes de que ella colgase o se quitara el teléfono, él habló._

_—Tengo que verte, Bella… —Ella ahogó un gemido lastimero. _

_Lo extrañaba tanto._

_Le dolía en el alma no hablar con él como antes, cuando eran amigos de verdad._

_Edward quedó con ella para encontrarse en un lugar cercano a su casa; ella estaba asustada pero acudió. Ya sabía lo que decían los diarios y las revistas de su "supuesto" embarazo y nada había de cierto._

_Si la encontraban, sin embargo, saliendo con un hombre que no era su marido…_

_—Hola —susurró él cuando la vio sentarse a su lado. _

_—Hola —respondió ella. El silencio se tornó incómodo al cabo de unos segundos. _

_—Creo que esto no fue buena idea —soltó él. _

_—No, no fue buena idea, pero estamos aquí, y quiero disculparme. No he sido sincera contigo. Y… —Tosió de nuevo—, realmente lo siento. —La pesadez en la voz de ella era enorme—. Nunca pretendí herirte o mentirte, yo sólo… quise —Negó con la cabeza—. No sé realmente qué quería. Sólo tenía miedo. Quería que nosotros, que… quería tenerte de alguna manera y cuando estuvimos juntos fue tanto… Me sobrepasó. Yo no soy así. Jamás estuve con otro hombre que no fuera… mi marido. Y tú apareciste. Debo sonar como una loca. Eres menor, incluso. ¿Acaso me convertí en come niños? —Las lágrimas de Bella se desbordaron._

_Él tomó la mano de Bella, luego la abrazó. La besó en la sien. Ella levantó su rostro y besó sus labios. Suavemente. Ella no sabía si él la aceptaría, pero lo que sí aceptó fue su boca. La besó con toda la pasión que había guardado, hasta que el aire hizo falta._

_Lo siguiente que ambos supieron fue que estaban tan entrelazados como fuera posible, en la habitación de Edward, después de volver a consumar su deseo._

_—Quiero esto, Bella. A ti. —Él no sabía si la relación estaba bien, si lo que hacían lo estaba. Sólo sabía que el deseo que tenía por su piel lo carcomía. Era tan primitivo, y se sentía tan correcto._

_—Él no me toca más. No quiero que lo haga. Cuando estoy contigo… lo quiero todo._

_Así, empezaron una relación que había durado casi dos años. Hasta que Bella se fue._

_._

_._

Volviendo a la realidad, Edward se encontró en sus labores de cocina nuevamente.

—Creo que necesitas un descanso. Luces exhausto. —La asistente de cocina, Kate, sugirió con una sonrisa más que amable, pero Edward ni la notó; no notaba nada más que su añoranza.

Entonces, el teléfono sonó.

—Kate, si es para mí, no estoy. Debo salir. —Ella asintió y mostró una mueca al auricular antes de contestar.

Edward estaba decidido. Quería encontrar a Bella en donde fuera. Marcó su número y nadie contestó. Insistió hasta que volvió a sonar la casilla de voz.

_"Bella, tengo que hablarte. Por favor, contéstame"_

Segundos después, Kate salió corriendo a su encuentro. Agitada y con el corazón en la boca. Él estaba parado aún frente al edificio sin saber qué hacer.

—Edward, espera. —Logró alcanzarlo—. La llamada es importante y necesitas contestar.

—¿Quién es? —indagó enojado.

—Una señorita llamada Bella está en el hospital, quiere hablar contigo. Es importante.

Edward casi muere al oír hospital y Bella en la misma oración.

—¿Hola? —Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

—Edward, necesito verte. Tienes que venir, antes de que…

—¿Qué pasó? ¿En dónde estás?

—En el Hospital Central. Por favor, ven rápido. Y… —La llamada se cortó, y Edward haló sus cabellos con rudeza.

Corrió tan rápido como sus pies lo permitieron, subió a su auto y condujo al hospital. Había tantas posibilidades que corrían y se creaban en su cabeza, que no podía considerar realmente prestarle atención a ninguna. Sin embargo, al encontrar a Bella en la camilla de aquel hospital, supo que no había considerado una.

—¿Bella? —Él no supo qué hacer consigo mismo.

—Viniste… —exhaló con voz entrecortada—. Gracias.

—¿Fue él? —Ella vio hacia otro lado.

—Eso no importa. Ya no hay nada que importe, sólo… sólo quiero que sepas… —hipó y Edward se acercó a besar su frente, sin rozarla demasiado. Tenía un hematoma grande bajo la boca y uno en la mejilla derecha. Odió al bastardo más que antes.

—Sí, sí que importa, Bella. ¡ESE IMBÉCIL TE GOLPEÓ!

—Pero estoy bien. Ahora que estás conmigo lo estoy, ella tocó su vientre—. Estamos bien. —Él dejó de ver su rostro para observar su mano. Ella acunaba su vientre de forma suave, como arrullándolo.

—Be… Bella.

—Vamos a tener un bebé. Y, también te amo, Edward.

Edward no cabía en su piel, sonrió a pesar del dolor de ver a su mujer —porque era suya— lastimada, pero puso su mano sobre la de Bella y acarició el bulto casi imperceptible bajo sus manos.

—Te cuidaré siempre, a ti y a nuestro bebé.

—Estoy segura de eso, mi amor.

Las cosas no pudieron ir mejor, Edward y Bella se mudaron juntos luego de que ella saliera del hospital y se presentase a atestiguar en contra de Mike Newton, por haberla lastimado y por demanda de divorcio.

Fue todo un show para la prensa conocer el lado oscuro del "_tan bien reconocido empresario y dueño de una gran fortuna_", la cual pasó, en un cincuenta por ciento, a Bella, debido a que ganó el juicio.

Ella donó su dinero, no adquirido por méritos propios, a una beneficencia para mujeres maltratadas. Y, aunque un par de semanas después hablaron en los espectáculos y en alguna que otra revista de chismes, de ella y su romance con el joven chef más conocido de la ciudad, nada importaba más para ellos que ver crecer a su pequeño hijo en el vientre de Bella.

Fin

* * *

**¿Qué tal eh? Espero que les gustase.**

**Besos, Ale!**


End file.
